Brother I Love You
by PerrythePlatypus
Summary: One figure kneeled in the dirt, uncaring about the stains that seeped into the already deep red material, the other was resting, cradled in the arms of the first so gently as if they would shatter at any moment. WARNING YAOI! sequel now up: Silver Smile


DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN INUYASHA OR SESSHOMARU

WARNINGS: Yaoi (don like then don't read, I don't want any flames :P )

Please enjoy :D

Large gashes now marred the once deep green of the field and small pieces of rubble broken from the jagged cuts lay strewn about. Spots of deep crimson decorated the plain, darkening the soil and appearing almost black. Where the sun had once shown brightly there were now dark clouds casting shadows about the grim scene. A slight breeze carried the overpowering stench of blood and death along with the slight tang of salty tears that were never meant to fall. It stirred the few blades of grass left and made the hair of two figures dance on its waves before falling limply.

One figure kneeled in the dirt, uncaring about the stains that seeped into the already deep red material.

The other was resting, cradled in the arms of the first so gently as if they would shatter at any moment. The rise and fall of his chest came in shallow gasps that betrayed the pain of the injuries evident by the deep red soaking what was once pristine white material.

Glazed golden eyes looked unseeing towards their watering twins. The usually unemotional depths were clouded with pain, sadness, regret, and underneath everything there was a resilient love reflected.

A slight smile formed on those perfect, slim lips as they parted.

"It looks like you've finally beaten me."

"Don't say that!!! You'll make it through this!! You're strong!"

"Ha, it seems that you're strength has become greater than mine…I am proud of you."

Tears slipped unbidden from the golden pools above and mingled with the blood streaked on the pale skin below them.

"I don't care! I don't care about beating you!! It was never about that!"

"Foolish pup, I understand that, but I am still glad that I could help you in some way."

"How is this helping me?!?!"

"You have become a formidable fighter, a competent leader, a kind and understanding person. You have become a man, and a great demon."

Silence followed broken only by the uneven breathing and the steady dropping of tears. The pained gasps from the one below become more infrequent and it only served to spur more tears to fall. Feeling the cool liquid on his skin, the figure below blindly reached out a delicate clawed hand. It was quickly lead to cup a soft cheek and the other's hand never left it.

"Do not fear. Now my heart will be released from this cage that is my body and I shall be free. I shall be free from the burdens of life and the judgment of society. I shall be free to love you."

At this the kneeling figure's eyes narrowed in the pain that was assaulting his heart and curled around the form that he held. This close he could just barely sense past the odor of blood and pick up the sweet, sharp, comforting scent he had known so well. He gently pressed his lips to the other's and the vice around his heart tightened at how cold and unresponsive they were.

As he pulled away he stared into those blind golden eyes as tears slipped from them.

"I will always love you, Inuyasha, my brother."

Inuyasha watched in horror as the last spark of life faded from his brother's body and the hand that he had held slipped limply from his grasp. His world seemed to stop along with all his feelings. The only thing that made its way through was the pain that stabbed at his chest, unrelenting. More tears came to his eyes and a scream was wrenched from within him.

"SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!"

The echoes of his pain died around him as he stared at the beautiful form of his brother below him.

"Brother…how cruel you are." Inuyahsa whispered through his tears as he caressed the smooth, cold face that lay peacefully gazing at him.

Alright so I was in a depressed mood and decided to write this short little story about a couple ive been getting into lately. I'm thinking of a sequel but I'm not sure so we'll see. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
